grayscale
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Selamat datang di duniaku. Dimana langit cerah berwarna kelabu dan sangat sulit membedakan susu dan air bekas rendaman beras. [hq! anthology project]


Aku tidak tahu seperti apa warna seragam timku sendiri.

Kageyama bilang, mereka berwarna dasar hitam dengan jingga di beberapa bagian. Juga putih untuk nomor pemain. Saat aku bertanya, seperti apa warna jingga itu? Ia menunjuk rambutku dan berkata, "Seperti itu."

Tapi apa jingga itu memang sangat mirip dengan abu-abu?

Bagiku semuanya sama saja. Mau sekeras apapun aku memelototi palet warna milik Yachi-san, semuanya sama saja. Hanya ada hitam, abu-abu, dan putih dalam skala gelap-terang yang berbeda.

 _Disclaimer_

 _Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

 _grayscale © Enamel Illyane_

 _Warning!_

 _AR, semi-Hinata-centrict, minim dialog, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku penderita _achromatopsia_ —atau umumnya disebut buta warna total. Aku dilahirkan dalam dunia film lama. Melihat segala sesuatunya dalam hitam, putih, atau kelabu. Sama seperti para anjing di luar sana—sama seperti Hasuki.

Hasuki adalah seekor anjing _husky_ besar dan bulunya sangat lebat. Aku memungutnya tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia dijahili anak-anak. Tidak seperti yang lain, Hasuki tidak takut pada Kageyama—kawanku yang berwajah garang dan ditakuti.

Kageyama bilang kalau mata Hasuki indah sekali—persis seperti langit cerah. Biru lembut menurutnya. Aku setuju, karena saat kubandingkan keduanya suatu hari di musim panas, warnanya memang sama.

Sama-sama kelabu lembut menurutku.

Kadang aku penasaran, seperti apa 'jingga' yang terlukis di seragam voliku ini? Atau seperti apa 'biru' yang ada di langit saat ini? Bagaimana 'merah' yang menjadi identitas Nekoma? Seterang apakah cat rambut Kenma yang _katanya_ sangat mencolok itu? Aku selalu ingin tahu.

Tapi aku tidak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk itu. Buta warna total saat ini belum ditemukan solusi penyembuhannya. Meski hal ini tidak berpengaruh banyak dalam hidupku, aku tetap kerepotan sesekali. Seperti saat latih tanding kami dengan Nekoma pada suatu hari selesai, Kiyoko-san dan Yachi-san menyiapkan susu untuk masing-masing dari kami.

"Yachi-san! Maaf, tapi, aku belum kedapatan susu!"

"A-ah, maaf! Umm.. bisa kau ambil sendiri di dapur umum? Ada di dekat wastafel!"

Dan setelahnya aku menghampiri dapur umum sekolah, mengikuti instruksi Yachi-san. Di dekat wastafel, ada sebuah wadah—yang tidak bisa kukatakan itu teko air atau baskom, bentuknya tidap mirip keduanya—berisi air berwarna putih. Di sekitar sana, tidak ada benda lain selain itu, sebuah termos besar, dan penanak nasi. Jadi, aku memutuskan bahwa wadah itu berisi susu.

Yang ternyata bukan.

Kageyama mengomeliku habis-habisan setelahnya. Dia terus-terusan berteriak soal kepekatan, bau, tekstur, dan perbedaan fisik lain antara susu dan air bekas rendaman beras, meski aku tidak bisa membedakannya lewat warna.

Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu aku dalam keadaan haus stadium akhir dan tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan kalau air itu adalah air rendaman beras, karena setahuku, air bekas rendaman beras biasanya langsung dibuang dan bukannya disimpan seperti itu. Sampai saat ini, masih menjadi misteri siapa yang menyimpan dan meletakkan air bekas rendaman beras di sana.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? _Itu_ tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Kasihan sekali, kau ini.. Tetap semangat, ya!"

"Padahal dunia ini sangat indah. Sayang sekali, ya, Sho-chan."

Dan ucapan-ucapan bernada iba lainnya sudah jadi makananku sehari-hari. Bahkan tidak sedikit orang-orang yang terus mengasihaniku dan mengucapkan kalimatkan yang sama seperti kaset rusak.

Bukannya aku tidak menghargai mereka, hanya saja, dikasihani bukanlah gayaku. Buta warna total toh tidak membuatku cepat mati atau lumpuh saraf, jadi kurasa, mereka tidak perlu mengasihaniku seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan hidup. Aku bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Aku bisa berlari, melompat dan memukul bola tanpa kendala berarti. Aku bisa berkomunikasi tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka melihatku dengan _sangat kasihan_?

Kuakui, aku iri dengan mereka yang berpengelihatan normal. Yang bisa melihat segalanya ddalam berbagai warna yang berbeda, tidak hanya gelap-terangnya. Terkadang pula aku merasa ingin hidup sebagai mereka, tapi, ya, yang sudah terjadi, ya terjadilah. Karena beginilah aku terlahir, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat.

— _dan aku hanya akan melompat, dan meraih cahaya kelabu mentari._

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

Saya lagi marathon. 3 fic oneshot (yang satu ficnya paling nggak nyampe 700 word) selesai dalam kurun waktu lima jam.

...apa itu karena saya sedang coba lari dari kenyataan? (kenyataan dia lagi _flashback_ Hide sambil dengerin Glassy Sky dan Munou)

 _With some syrup and ice sugar,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
